I Hope You Think Of Me
by beholdthestars
Summary: A little song fic I made to Taylor Swift's - Tim Mcgraw.


**All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, aswell as all of her amazing characters she created.**

**BTW: this is a song fic **

"You're beautiful". I blushed. "And you're eyes, that's what I fell in love with" I looked at our hands entwined. "They shine brighter than any Georgia Star I've seen, they should be ashamed at how beautiful you're eyes are" I hit him playfully. "Stop lying, you and you're Chevy truck that tends to break down a lot" He kissed my forehead. "That's me, every part of me"

_**You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night**_

_**I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
that had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
on backroads at night**_

I looked up to see his forehead creased in tiny worry wrinkles. "Jasper, I want you to remember me, no matter what" He looked into my eyes and caressed my cheek with his hand. "I'd never forget you Alice, no matter what I do, you'll always be here" he placed his hand over his heart. "I want you to remember that I was here for you all the way through this summer, even if I go home tomorrow, Jasper promise me?" I propped myself up on my elbows. "I promise"

_**An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
an' then the time we woke up to find that summer's gone**_

He gently kissed my lips; I knew that this would be our last time together. "Jasper I want you to remember that Tim McGraw was my favourite song, we danced to that all night long, the moon was the spotlight on the lake, and when you're happy I want you to remember me wearing that little black dress, my head on your chest in my old faded blue jeans, just promise me Jasper that when you think of Tim McGraw, you'll think of me?" He looked confused; his hairline was soaked in sweat from the night's humidity. "Promise me?" He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so "I promise, I promise you Alice, I will always remember you" I looked into his eyes, they were telling the truth. "I love you" I whispered. He bent down and kissed my neck before murmuring against my skin "I love you too"

_**But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favourite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me**_

September was awful. I cried and cried until the tears in my eyes ran out. The pain of leaving him was unbearable. My heart broke. But the worst part was, I couldn't see him again, I couldn't make things okay. Thank god he wasn't here to see me like this, all soppy and heart broken. He would shake me until im fit to burst. He wouldn't want me like this. He would want me to be happy.

_**September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that**_

Three summers later I was cleaning out my room to find a box. Thick dust and cobwebs covered it. I opened it to find a letter addressed to him. He had never read it. He had never read about how much I loved him, how much I needed him to be back here with me, holding me in his arms. I guess in a way you could say it was bittersweet. Yes I had been loved but I probably would never see him again.

_**But in a box beneath my bed,  
is a letter that you never read,  
from three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,**_

_**An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe**_

I hope to god he did what I made him promise. I need him to remember my favourite song, I needed him to remember everything, the way we danced by the lake with the moon, the way I would look in his eyes and kiss his dimples. I needed him to remember.

_**When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favourite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me**_

_**And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:**_

Here I am stood on his road for the first time since then. I quietly dropped the letter on his door step. The first line he would read would be:

_**Dear Jasper**_

_**When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favourite song"  
Someday you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
**_

_**Love Alice Cullen xoxo**_

I turned on my heel and began walking away. I adjusted the satchel bag I had on my shoulder. I fumbled with the strap causing everything to topple out. I sighed and knelt down to pick everything back up. Mobile, purse, IPod, keys, id, hairbrush, lipstick, wait, where's my lipstick? I looked up and saw what caught my breath to stop. There he was, My Jasper. The boy I had loved for so long. He was taller, well over 6ft now, he's older. His eyes are crinkled from laughing and deep laugh lines set in against his tanned skin. His hairs darker, it used to be a light blonde, now it was a dark dirty blonde. His eyes, they were what scared me, they looked so, unhappy, like he was broken too. After about five minutes I realised I'd been ogling him. I snapped my head down and focused on the little ant on the tarmac.

"Alice, is that you?" I looked up to Jasper's face is concerned. I nodded not trusting my fragile voice. I hear him fumbling in his pocket. I adjusted the strap on my shoulder before standing up. I looked up to see Jasper towering above me, he always did. He flicked the lighter and lit up a smoke. "Can I have my lipstick back please?" he looks down to see in his hand is my lipstick. "Alice, is that really you?" I looked up into his eyes and sigh "Yes Jasper, who else would it goddamn, be?" His eyebrows scrunch together as if he's thinking about something before shoving the lipstick back at me. "What are you doing here?" his voice is coarse and it's hurting me. I scrunch my eyes together "Im getting my lipstick" he smirks. God did I miss that smirk. "So you came all the way to Georgia to get a lipstick?" He knew me, and he knew how my brained worked. "Well no, but "I shoved the blasted lipstick back in my bag. That was the cause of all of this. I just wanted to go. I wanted to be a coward and run away and not admit my real feelings. He fumbled in his jacket fishing out and envelope with scrawled writing on. Oh god. "I got this" I looked down at me boots as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Alice why are you back here?" His voice laced with curiosity.

I fiddled with my thumbs. "Does it really matter why im here?" He looked at me, the pain in his eyes more prominent, he took a long drag on the cigarette "It matters to me Alice" "Why do you care so much?" my pain over the years coming back to bite my ass. "Because you matter to me Alice" I looked up to see him finishing his drag and flick his leftover butt on the floor. "What?" He looked down on me. "Didn't you hear me?" The butterfly feeling in my tummy came back, even after so long, he could still make me nervous. "No I heard you it's just" I looked down again, the blush rising in my cheeks. He gently placed his fingers under my chin and tilted it; I had no other choice but to look in his eyes. "Alice I meant it" I prized his fingers away from chin. I felt hot tears prickling in my eyes. "Then why didn't you come and look for me, or even try to contact me?" I turned around so my back was to him. I felt his gaze burning into my back. "Alice, I did try, I wrote to you every day, you didn't reply" his voice was thick with hurt. He wrote to me. "I never got any." I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to figure everything out. Next thing I knew I felt Jaspers hand on my shoulder. I instantly melted into his touch.

"Jasper did you really mean it?" I turned around so his hand was still on my shoulder but now I was facing him. "Every word" I looked down suddenly feeling ashamed that I ever doubted him. "Jasper, I think you should read the letter" his eyebrows scrunched up again. He dropped his hand from my shoulder and teared at the envelope. His eyes scrutinized the words before turning to me. "Alice, I never forgot about any of those things" He reached out and pulled me into his arms. My body stiffened. "Alice relax, im not going to sexually assault you" A smile toyed on my lips. I sniffed letting his familiar scent waft through my nostrils. Tobacco and lemons. Weird but I loved it. "I missed you" he murmured into my hair. "I missed you too" he pulled me back so I was looking at him before he lowered his head towards mine. My breathing hitched up in my throat and my heart began to flutter. He lips crashed into mine. This was a kiss of desperation, passion but most of all love. I kissed back with just as much ferocity. I loved this guy, for three long years I waited for him and now here I was kissing him. His tongue caressing mine was the best feeling in the world. I pulled away. His eyes confused, the whole look on his face was confused. "I love you." I simply stated. He looked at me then smirked. "I love you too"

**So guys what ya think? I know went a bit off the song but ya know :L **

**So I would really love reviews **

**Song: Tim McGraw , Taylor Swift 3**

**Lots of**{_Love_} **Angie xoxo3**


End file.
